In an X-ray tube, electrons are accelerated from a cathode by an applied voltage and subsequently collide with an anode. During the collision, the electrons interact with the anode and generate X-rays at the point of impact. In addition to X-ray generation, electrons may be backscattered out of the anode back into the X-ray tube vacuum. Up to 50% of the incident electrons may undergo such backscattering. The consequence of this backscattering is that electrical charge can be deposited on surfaces within the tube which, if not dissipated, can result in high voltage instability and potential tube failure.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus and method for preventing electrons from leaving the anode and entering the X-ray tube vacuum. What is also needed is an apparatus and method for reducing the amount of backscattered electrons leaving the anode area that still allows free access of the incident electrons to the anode and does not impact the resultant X-ray flux.